Digital Tides
by Sid1
Summary: What would happen if the Tamers' Digimon had their own dark agenda? Who is good, who is evil? If it comes to the end of the world, who will be left standing? Chapter 3 up, please review!
1. If the heroes are villains...

Digital Tides  
Part 1  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
As far as I know, I don't own Digimon.  
Maybe I do own it in some parallel universe, but not here.  
This fic is based on a rather silly idea. A really silly idea.  
But more about that later...  
  


* * *

  
"Are you ready, Captain?"  
She nods and sighs as she cleans her wings one final time.  
Then she walks through the long corridors until she reaches a large hall.  
She takes a final look around. The grey windowless walls look quite dull.  
The entire base is windowless.  
_Not too surprising since the base is completely underground._  
The hall she is facing is empty. Only one Digimon is standing in it.  
But soon they would be gone, too. Leaving her alone in the hall.  
"Captain Harpymon, it is good to see you." the General greets her.  
"Thank you, General MetalEtemon." she replies and looks around.  
"Nervous?" the General asks and smiles.  
She looks down and nods.  
"I would be nervous, too. But I believe that you will be victorious."  
She smiles when she hears that.  
Nodding, the General leaves the room and locks the door behind him.  
Seconds later she can hear him over the intercom.  
We will now start the transport.  
She salutes, knowing where the camera that is watching her is installed.  
Then the room is being filled with the strange fog that will take her to the combat zone.  
  
Renamon sighs. Things are not happening as planned.  
_Why did Ruki have to chase me away?_ she asks herself and punches a tree.  
Even while the tree starts to fall, she thinks about her situation.  
_If she stays alone much longer, who knows what will happen. She could... remember..._  
The fox Digimon shivers.  
_No. I mustn't let that happen. Either I win her back or..._ Renamon thinks and looks at her sharp claws.  
She doesn't want to kill the girl, but it would be her only choice.  
Suddenly her head jerks up. The air smells different now. Strange. Hostile. Inviting.  
_I'll have to prove I still can be of value without Ruki._  
A Digimon has arrived and Renamon plans to take its data. Its essence.  
She vanishes, taking the fastest way to the Digital Field.  
  
Captain Harpymon inspects the location and nods.  
The clearing in the small forest suits her just fine.  
Now she patiently waits. She smiles when she realizes how absurd the situation is.  
_I guess the proper term would be... Hunter Hunted._ she muses.  
Finally one of her targets arrives. Alone.  
"There you are! Freeze and you will not be hurt!" Harpymon shouts.  
Renamon cocks her head and grins.  
"You know I won't surrender." the fox mutters.  
"I know. Then I will bring you back so you can be punished for your crimes!"  
"You won't stop us! In fact, you will help us!" Renamon shouts and laughs.  
Harpymon tries to hide her fear. All previous missions have failed.  
The soldiers sent to bring the rogue Digimon back never returned.  
_But I won't fail! She is alone so my chances aren't too bad._  
  
Guilmon and Terriermon follow Takato and Lee into the Digital Field.  
Renamon is fighting against a Harpymon. Ruki is still absent.  
Terriermon curses, making Guilmon frown.  
"Terriermon, help Renamon! She might be in trouble without Ruki!" Lee shouts.  
"No, this is her fight!" Terriermon shouts back.  
Lee and Takato exchange glances and finally sigh.  
Then they watch the fight. Terriermon moves closer to Guilmon.  
"What is your opinion?" he asks the larger Digimon.  
Guilmon looks up to check if Takato is listening. But the boy is busy watching the fight.  
"Well, she might win. But Ruki's absence endangers the Project." he mutters.  
Takato cocks his head and turns to face his partner.  
"Did you say something, buddy?" he asks.  
"Me wanna fight, Takatomon!" Guilmon shouts enthusiastically.  
"No. Not now." Takato answers and focuses on the fight again.  
"Well, if she loses, I grab her data and you finish Harpymon." Terriermon answers.  
"So we abandon Renamon?" Guilmon asks and frowns.  
"Without Ruki, she is of little help. This way, she helps the Project most."  
Guilmon nods, but still frowns.  
  
Renamon smiles as she delivers a final punch, sending the Harpymon to the ground.  
_There. I just have to finish her off and I will have proven my value for the team._  
Just as she clenches her fist, she can feel... Ruki.  
"Ruki?" she asks and looks up.  
The girl is standing near the others and frowns.  
_Now what? What is more important? Winning this fight or getting back to Ruki?_  
She hesitates.  
_If I win, will she come back? Or will she leave, thinking that I'm better off without her?_  
The Harpymon uses this moment to push Renamon away.  
_Snap out of it! You won't win Ruki back by losing this fight!_  
She dodges her enemies talons and frantically tries to come up with a plan.  
Then, all of a sudden, the Harpymon stops her attacks and yells.  
Renamon looks up and can see that Ruki has attacked the Digimon with a small stick.  
_Perfect! This will solve all of my problems!_  
The Harpymon turns around to face the new attacker and prepares her wing attack.  
  
Renamon can feel new power surge through her body.  
_Ruki believes in me. She needs me!_ Renamon thinks and smiles.  
Then a new feeling disturbs her. It's guilt.  
_She really thinks I'm here to help her. If she only knew the truth..._  
Quickly she shakes her head. Harpymon has almost finished its attack.  
Using the power Ruki has given her, Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon.  
Then she moves between Ruki and Harpymon, startling the enemy.  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" she shouts, sending nine fireballs at the Harpymon.  
The attack hits, destroying the Harpymon.  
Renamon watches the precious data fade away and looks at Ruki.  
  
Terriermon almost dashes onto the battlefield to absorb the data.  
But he guesses that Renamon has a plan and waits.  
"K-Kyubimon... Why didn't you load that Digimon's data?" Ruki asks.  
_Yeah, explain that one, please._ Terriermon thinks and frowns.  
"I don't need it because I have you. You give me all the strength I need."  
Guilmon smirks and looks down at Terriermon.  
"She's smart. Ruki will most likely stay near Renamon from now on." the dino observes.  
"Yes. I think that everything is in order now." Terriermon agrees.  
"The Project could be finished soon. And then we can finally go home."  
"Right. Hey, we could take these kids with us!" Terriermon proposes.  
Guilmon frowns.  
"You really like Lee, don't you?" the dino Digimon mutters.  
"He'd be a nice pet to entertain me in the palace we're going to live in."  
Guilmon only shrugs.  
"Do that if you like. But I will slay down Takato as soon as this is over."  
Terriermon snickers.  
_I guess it must be hard behaving like an idiot._  
"Well, I think the show is over Guilmon. Let's go." Takato shouts.  
"Guilmon go home?"  
"Yes. Come on."  
"See what I mean?" Guilmon hisses as he starts to leave.  
  
Ruki sighs as she stretches on her futon.  
Renamon had returned and Ruki has almost cried. Almost.  
_Finally Renamon is back. Now everthing is going to be all right._  
Knowing that she and the Digimon would protect the world together, Ruki falls asleep.  
"RUKI! WAKE UP!" a male voice shouts, startling her.  
She opens her eyes and looks at a grey face.  
"M-M-MetalEtemon?" she mutters, remembering his face from one of her cards.  
"Right. And before you ask, I am real. And I have come to warn you."  
Ruki blinks and sits up.  
She is alone again, sitting in her dark room.  
_A dream. Only a dream._ she tells herself.  
But somehow, this has been more than a dream... It had seemed so... real...  
"Renamon?" she asks and sighs when her Digimon appears next to her and kneels.  
"What is it Ruki?" the fox whispers and cocks her head.  
"I... I had a dream... A short, weird dream..." Ruki whispers.  
"What was it about?" Renamon asks her.  
"I have been woken... by a MetalEtemon. It wanted to tell me something. To warn me..."  
Ruki frowns when Renamon stiffens slightly.  
"D-Did... Did the MetalEtemon tell you anything?" Renamon asks and flexes her claws.  
Ruki guesses that its just a sign of her Digimon's nervousness.  
_It must be her instinct to protect me._  
"No. The dream ended then." Ruki answers and notices that Renamon relaxes again.  
"Oh well. It was just a bad dream. Much has happened today." the Digimon tells her.  
Ruki nods and goes back to sleep.  
  
Renamon appears on the roof of Ruki's house and almost collapses.  
She manages to sit down without making too much noise and sighs.  
_That has been too close! She almost remembered everything again!_  
The fox Digimon looks down at her claws.  
She had been ready to kill the girl. A girl that completely trusts her.  
"Oh God... Why does it have to be this way?" she whimpers.  
Renamon curses MetalEtemon and the organization he represents.  
_Fools! They call us outlaws although we try to bring peace to the DigiWorld!_  
She clenches her fist so hard that it starts to bleed.  
_Why did he choose Ruki? Why? He is the criminal! Choosing kids to do his job!_  
Renamon shakes her head. The past can't be changed. At least everything has worked fine so far.  
  
"Oh. You are back." General MetalEtemon observes.  
Captain Harpymon collapses on the floor and sighs.  
"They defeated me. But they let me return here." she explains.  
"Then report. What is the situation?"  
The Armor Digimon looks up at her superior and shakes her head.  
"They have managed to brainwash your agents, sir."  
MetalEtemon gasps.  
"Impossible!" he shouts.  
"One of them even attacked me to protect one of the rogues." Harpymon adds.  
The silver Digimon curses and starts to pace through the hall.  
"This is bad. Very bad. If things go on like this, their plan might even succeed."  
Harpymon slowly comes back to her feet.  
"Yes sir. We have to stop these fanatics before it is too late."  
"If you have a good idea, tell me." MetalEtemon mutters grimly.  
Harpymon gulps and looks down. Suddenly she starts to smile.  
"I do have a suggestion, sir..."  
  
"Ruki..." Renamon whispers.  
The sleeping Tamer only grunts.  
"You have never met MetalEtemon..."  
"...never met... MetalEtemon...?" Ruki whispers in her sleep.  
"Never. That has been a dream... Only a dream..."  
"...dream..."  
"Yes. We fight to protect this world..."  
"...protect... world..." Ruki repeats the message.  
Renamon smiles. Sleeping humans are easy to manipulate.  
The next morning, Ruki won't even think much more about her encounter with MetalEtemon.  
It has only been a dream... only a dream...  
  


* * *

  
Author's notes:  
Okay, you might realize that something is obviously wrong in this story.  
Are the good ones really the good ones? Or are they more than meets the eye?  
Guilmon hates Takato? Terriermon plans to make Lee a pet in his palace?  
Renamon is willing to kill Ruki for the mysterious Project?  
And did MetalEtemon really meet Ruki? If so, what did he tell her?  
While you wait for Chapter 2, please be so kind and write a review. Thanks!  



	2. ...and the villains are heroes...

Digital Tides  
Part 2  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Reika gulps as she checks her results again.  
"Errrrm, sir?" she coughs politely.  
"What is it?" Yamaki shouts across the room, being busy with some of his 'superiors'.  
"Could you please join me here for a second?" Reika asks, coughing again.  
"What do you want to tell me? Talk to me!" Yamaki snaps.  
"It's about Project Omega."  
Yamaki stiffens when he hears the name. He hurriedly excuses himself and runs to Reika.  
After all, news concerning the end the world do have a certain priority.  
  
Captain Harpy sighs as she lets herself sink into the comfortable chair.  
She takes her time studying General MetalEtemon's office.  
Only when the General himself sits down on the opposite side of his table, she stops daydreaming.  
"So, you told me you had a suggestion on how to deal with these criminals."  
She nods slowly, trying to think of the best way to present her idea.  
"Sir, I think we should approach a human and make it work for us." she finally says.  
The General blinks. Then he blinks again.  
"THAT is brilliant suggestion?" he suddenly roars.  
Harpymon only smirks.  
"Sir, what has happened the last few times we approached a human?" she asks him.  
"Tsk. Those rogues always send an agent to make them forget what we told them."  
"Exactly. But what would happen if they didn't send an agent this time?"  
MetalEtemon cocks his head, obviously doubting her sanity right now.  
"Sir, I have wondered how the criminals have always known when to send an agent."  
He shrugs, having obviously given the matter some thought, too.  
"Then I guess you too have come to the conclusion that there is a double agent in here?"  
  
"Tell me that this is not true." Yamaki whispers.  
He takes his sunglasses off and rubs his eyes.  
"I've checked the results three times."  
"Then we have failed." Yamaki sighs.  
"Yep." Reika mutters and leans back in her chair.  
Yamaki blinks and looks at the woman.  
"This is all you have to say? YEP?" he almost shouts.  
Reika only shrugs and gestures at her screen.  
"Sir, At the rate this thing is growing, we may have a week to live." she tells him.  
"And you said yourself that we couldn't order a tactical nuke." she continues.  
Yamaki only groans and covers his face with his hands.  
Reika sighs and looks at her screen again. The huge artillery-like cannon is almost finished.  
Reika can't help it; she admires these Digimon.  
_No human force could have built such a thing in this short time._ she thinks.  
  
Renamon shakes her head and walks to Guilmon's 'cave'.  
"I'm alone. Open up." she mutters as she reaches the small stone building.  
After a second, she can hear a metal bolt moving.  
Then another. And another one.  
The entire building disassembles into various parts, moving to its sides and disappearing in the ground.  
Within two seconds, the small building is completely gone.  
Its place is taken by a flight of stairs leading down.  
As soon as her head is beneath ground level, the building automatically assembles itself above her.  
It takes her a while to reach the end of the stairs, but she does not hurry.  
At last she enters the large hall that serves them as headquarters and hideout.  
Guilmon and Terriermon are already here, giving her strange looks.  
"That was a close one yesterday." Guilmon mutters.  
Renamon decides that she likes the oversized better when he is pretending to be braindead.  
When he is normal, he is always so... sarcastic.  
_Well, maybe I'll just get rid of him once this is over._ she muses.  
She takes closer look and smirks.  
_Or I'll just make him my pet and we move into Terriermon's dream palace._  
"Don't tell me you're having your perverted daydreams again." Guilmon sighs.  
"Silence!" a fourth voice booms from another entry to the cave.  
For some seconds, nobody speaks. The three Digimon simply look at the newcomer.  
"What's the matter?" Terriermon finally asks, sounding a bit bored.  
"The Lord wants to see you." Impmon shouts and shrugs.  
_I'll definately kill him when this is over._ Renamon thinks and starts to follow Impmon.  
  
"Hey, maybe we're lucky and they won't blast us to Kingdome Come." Reika suddenly says.  
"Reika. Just look at this cannon!" Yamaki hisses.  
"So what? Size doesn't always matter." she whispers and smirks.  
Yamaki doesn't quite get the joke and sighs.  
"This thing makes the Death Star from Star Wars look like a waterpistol!" he tells her.  
"Correct sir, but who is saying that they'll use it to blast away our civilization?"  
"The experts. Besides, what else would you use this for?"  
She shrugs and smirks.  
"I wouldn't build my planet destroyer gun on the planet I wish to destroy."  
Yamaki blinks. He admits that her logic makes some kind of sense.  
"But what is their target then?" he asks her, whispering normally again.  
"Well, we'll most probably know it this time next week."  
"I guess that's what they call grim humour." Yamaki mutters and walks away.  
Reika smirks as her boss walks away.  
"No, sir. That's what they call survival of the fittest." she whispers.  
  
"So what do you propose?" MetalEtemon asks and sighs.  
He has had the theory that there is a double agent under his command.  
"Well, so far you have been the only one who has recruited humans in the other world, right?"  
He nods, although he does not like her tone and attitude.  
"And you never go there for other misions?"  
"Never. And I know what you're implying." he answers.  
_A mole would know that he has to send one of his own people whenever I leave this world._  
"So what if somebody else does the recruiting this time?" Harpymon asks.  
"We would have one human working for us. And then?"  
"Then we send our own mole to infiltrate the rogues." Harpymon replies and grins.  
  
Impmon clears his throat as he enters the hall and approaches the massive throne.  
When Renamon and the other two Digimon have entered the hall, he smiles.  
_Oh not again..._ Renamon thinks and tries not to groan.  
"All hail the Lord, future emperor of the DigiWorld!" Impmon shouts and grins.  
Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon raise their right arms and stand at attention.  
"Hail Culumon, Lord of all Digimon!" the three Digimon shouts in unison.  
Culumon gives his loyal subjects a grin and waves his hand.  
Renamon stands at ease again, waiting for the Almighty One to speak.  
"The time has almost come, men." Culumon begins his great speech.  
The golden fox tries to look eager while struggling not to fall asleep right now.  
Of course she is completely loyal to Culumon. But she has never likes his speeches.  
A quick look at her companions tells her that she is not the only one thinking this way.  
"Renamon! I can't use subjects who don't pay attention!" Culumon suddenly snaps.  
Renamon jumps slightly and gulps.  
"I am sorry, my Lord." she instantly apologizes and lowers her head.  
Long seconds pass. Renamon prays that she has not angered the Lord too much.  
She has seen what happens with unloyal subjects back in the DigiWorld.  
"I will forgive you this time. You are, after all, part of my elite force."  
She sighs and smiles when she hears that.  
"Thank you, my Lord."  
  
"What is going on here?" a male voice barks, startling some emplyoees.  
Reika just looks at Yamaki, who simply smirks and shrugs.  
She looks at the man who has spoken. It is one of Yamaki's bosses.  
And he is looking at her. Probably he has seen her looking at Yamaki.  
"Nothing special, sir. Discussing the end of the world and stuff." she answers.  
The man dressed in black frowns and walks to her.  
"Do you think this is funny?" he hisses and looks down at her.  
"Oh no, sir. There is evidence." she calmly replies.  
"Evidence for the coming end of the world." the boss asks flatly.  
"Yes, sir. Beings from another world are building a planet-destroyer gun."  
The man laughs shortly.  
"They're building it in the park in the Shinjuku area." Reika adds.  
"Oh yeah. Right. A large planet-destroyer in the park. Right."  
Reika smiles with the man.  
"Oh, we can't see it at the moment because it is purely digital right now."  
By now the boss is laughing loudly.  
_Yes, laugh as long as you can, old fool._ Reika thinks as her smile becomes wider.  
  
"Our informant inside the HQ of the local enemy has told us that they can't stop us."  
Guilmon cocks his head and frowns.  
"Can we trust her? I mean... she may be giving us faked information." he tells him.  
"True. But I trust her by now." Culumon slowly answers.  
The reptile Digimon instantly bows down and nods.  
"I understand, my Lord." he whispers.  
"Good. So we do not have to fear the humans." Culumon concludes.  
"That leaves our enemy back home." Terriermon mutters.  
"Right. Unfortunately we do not have news from there."  
Renamon nods grimly. She hates fighting a battle against an invisible foe.  
"Well, at least they're just as blind as we are." Terriermon mutters.  
  
"Very well then. If you're willing to do this..." General MetalEtemon says.  
Captain Harpymon simply nods.  
"And please try to come back." he whispers as he opens the door of his office.  
When the door is open, he is once again the serious commander of the base.  
And he looks angry.  
"YOU WILL GO!" he screams at her, making her jump although she knows that he is only acting.  
"S-Sir, it wasn't my-" she stammers.  
"Are you a coward or a soldier? I have given you an order!"  
Most Digimon nearby are near them now, trying to figure out what is happening.  
"Sir, I just came ba-"  
"Into the transport chamber, you good-for-nothing bird!" MetalEtemon shouts.  
He grabs her wing and drags her to the transport room.  
After having tossed her into the room, he locks the door.  
The Captain sighs and massages her wing.  
"Old fool didn't have to grab me that hard..." she mutters.  
But at least they have shown that MetalEtemon is not leaving the base.  
He'd say that she failed during her last mission and so has to go back to fight.  
It's not the best of all plans, but it should be enough for any double agent.  
  
Renamon decides to walk the way to Ruki's home.  
It has been a very nice day, planning for the day... their day.  
This special day would change everything.  
It would show the DigiWorld that they really are heroes.  
Not criminals like everybody sees them now.  
The vulpine Digimon thinks of the time after the great day.  
She would be a hero. Ruki would be by her side.  
Renamon nods. She has learned to like this human girl somehow.  
Pity that this planet would have to die for the greater cause.  
  
Reika gulps when the alarms in the Hypnos HQ start shrieking.  
"Digimon materializing." Megumi says in her matter-of-fact tone.  
Reika reads the important values and enters them into her own simulation.  
_If they got that one, it would be enough to..._  
She looks up and notices that Yamaki is looking straight at her.  
Reika simply slides one of her fingers across her throat.  
"Okay people! We have to get this Digimon! Now!" Yamaki yells.  
  
Captain Harpymon would really like to vomit here and now.  
The transport had been bad. But it had been much worse leaving the Field.  
It took much of her strength and willpower doing so.  
But it has been her duty to leave the Field.  
To really enter the world of the humans.  
"Okay... Fly little birdy..." she whispers to herself.  
_I've got to find the human MetalEtemon has picked._  
She closes her eyes focus on the person destined to enter the fight for both worlds.  
Then she lazily flaps her wings and somehow manages to leave the ground.  
Seconds later, she is flying over the city, seeking her target.  



	3. ...can one girl end the fight for the pl...

Digital Tides  
Part 3  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Captain Harpymon thanks her luck that the window to the person's room is open.  
She enters the room silently, which is quite a feat considering her size and wingspan.  
_Well then. Let's get this over with._  
With her right wing she tips the sleeping child's shoulder, waking it up.  
When the person sees her, Harpymon quickly holds a wing over its mouth to keep it silent.  
After a short struggle, the Digimon starts to explain why she came here.  
The entire conversation takes more than half an hour, but Harpymon knows that it is worth it.  
In the end, the Digimon moves her wings in front of the child's eyes, describing a complicated pattern.  
"Sleep, child. Sleep. Your destiny begins next morning..." she whispers.  
Just in time, the dazzling pattern has caused the human to fall asleep.  
Harpymon sighs, knowing that she has fulfilled her mission.  
_Now I only have to get back._  
She looks out of the window and frowns.  
_No. If they capture me on my way back to the Field, they might find out about the mission._  
The Digimon knows what she has to do.  
_The monkey really owes me one for this one._  
She draws the dagger she has brought with her and sighs.  
Then she rams it into her stomach before she has any chance to develop second thoughts about it.  
The last thing she sees before she vanishes is the child's yellow sock puppet.  
_Good luck. You will need it._  
  
Renamon cocks her vulpine head.  
"I could've sworn I smelled a Digimon." she mutters.  
Standing on top of a lamp pole, she closes her eyes and focuses on her sense of smell.  
But whatever she had detected is now gone.  
"Hm. Should I tell the Lord about it?"  
_I really should do it. It might be important._  
Then she realizes that she would be reporting her failure.  
_No. He will punish me if he thinks I'm useless to him._  
"I... guess... it was nothing. I'm just imagining things..." she tells herself and nods.  
_Yep, sounds convincing enough._  
  
"Should I call a medic?" a young Hawkmon asks.  
The General stops and looks down at the bird, who just gulps.  
"Why should we do that?" MetalEtemon asks.  
"I... Errr.. I heard screams coming from the transport chamber. Sir."  
MetalEtemon smiles down at the young soldier.  
_Very caring and thoughtful. We need more Digimon like him._  
"Don't worry. We won't need a medic." he says.  
_Memo to self: Transfer this Hawkmon closer to the Project Staff._  
MetalEtemon smiles. The young featherball would be a valuable asset to the team.  
Then he proceeds to the chamber where Captain Harpymon is still screaming.  
  
Still covering her stomach with her wings, Harpymon screams out in pain.  
She had rammed a knife into her stomach and now curses herself for it.  
"Captain!" a voice calls her.  
She can feel a large, cold hand on her shoulder.  
"Help me! PLEASE!" she wails at the newcomer.  
"Calm down, Captain!"  
"IT HURTS! I'M DYING!"  
There is a long pause.  
"No, soldier. You have already died." MetalEtemon whispers into her ear.  
She holds her breath and blinks.  
Slowly her brain starts working again and she is able to ignore her feelings.  
Then she realizes that she isn't feeling any pain. At least not at the moment.  
Carefully she moves her wings aside and looks down at herself.  
"I.... I'm not hurt..." she mutters.  
"Welcome back, Captain. I assume you were successful?" MetelEtemon asks her with a smile.  
Harpymon sighs when she realizes that she is all right.  
"Yes, General. Everything is ready."  
"Then we will send out our agent."  
  
Juri Katou normally is a nice girl and pays attention in class.  
But not today. Today something is bothering her. A dream.  
_If it has been just a dream..._ she thinks.  
"Ms. Katou!" the teacher startles her.  
"Yes, Ma'am?" she asks, trying to sound interested.  
When everybody around her starts giggling, Juri looks up at her teacher.  
Her... MALE teacher.  
"Errrr... out with me?" Juri whispers her question, blushing like mad.  
"At least you got this one right. Which reminds me..."  
The teacher suddenly whirls around and grabs something from Takato's desk.  
"Well, Ms. Katou, looks like you won't be quite alone outside..."  
Smiling like a tiger, the teacher gives Takato back his drawings.  
  
Juri rests her head in her hand and sighs.  
She would never have thought that she would end like this.  
"Hm. Wow..." Takato suddenly whispers.  
"Wow what." Juri mutters, feeling like a criminal already.  
"I wouldn't have thought that I'd ever meet you here." the boy tells her.  
"Don't rub it in please..." she groans.  
The two teenagers are standing in the long corridor in front of their class.  
Suddenly Juri blinks as she realizes that this is a good chance to get some answers.  
"Say Takato..." she starts, trying to look innocent.  
"What is it?" Takato asks, not knowing what she is going to confront him with.  
"I was wondering if you knew somebody named... Guilmon?"  
Juri smiles when she sees Takato gasp. The boy has already answered all of her questions.  
Then she realizes that this means that her dream has not been a dream.  
_Then... the end of the world is near..._ she thinks and gasps.  
She looks at Takato and remembers that he is oblivious.  
_These rogue Digimon are making him believe he is fighting for a good cause!_  
"Could I talk to him please? And to the others, too?" she begs.  
  
Renamon leans against a tree, watching Terriermon talk of his big palace.  
She gives Guilmon a look, and the dino returns it with a shrug.  
"And in the east wing, I'll have this giant shooting range!" the canine bunny shouts.  
Before Renamon can comment his shooting skills, Guilmon gasps.  
"Bozo mode!" the dino Digimon hisses.  
Renamon's hint of a smile vanishes while Guilmon suddenly becomes very playful.  
Terriermon stays the way he is, happily muttering all kind of stuff.  
First Renamon thinks everything is all right.  
Two boys, one girl.  
Then she notices that the girl is not Ruki.  
"There you are, Guilmon!" Takato shouts happily.  
"Hello Takato. Who is new friend?" Guilmon asks, stepping forward.  
  
Terriermon has stopped fooling around by now.  
_Darn. she could ruin everything!_ he thinks, looking at Renamon.  
The fox nods grimly and moves to him while the girl is petting Guilmon's head.  
"Suggestions?" Terriermon asks.  
"I say we kill her. Here and now." Renamon whispers.  
"What if she isn't a new agent and simply stumbled in here?"  
"Then I say we definately have to kill her."  
"You've got a one-track mind." the little Digimon tells her.  
"My instinct is telling me that this girl means nothing but trouble."  
"I will pretend not to have heard this comment." a loud voice comes out of the bushes.  
Both Terriermon and Renamon jump away from the bush, landing in their fighting positions.  
  
Juri gasps as a fourth of these Digimon rises out of a bush.  
This one is huge, even compared to Guilmon and the fox-like Digimon.  
It reminds her of various myths. A great herculean warrior with the head of a lion.  
"My God... This is... awesome..." she whispers, looking up at the tall Digimon.  
Then she notices that the three Digimon don't see the newcomer as a friend.  
Guilmon growls, assuming a half-crouched position, as if being ready to leap.  
_Which he probably is._ she decides quickly.  
The lion Digimon doesn't seem to be impressed too much. Instead he gives the group a warm smile.  
"Greetings, friends." he speaks, holding up his empty hands.  
"Friends?" the fox hisses, flexing her claws.  
_R...Renamon. That has been her name if I recall it correctly._  
"Of course. I have come to... watch over this girl. Know what I mean?"  
Juri sees the three Digimon exchange glances.  
"Well, this is perfectly fine then!" Terriermon suddenly cheers.  
The other two Digimon also seem to relax a bit.  
_I guess that means that the plan is working..._ Juri concludes.  
"I am pleased to hear this. My name is Leomon." the Digimon introduces himself.  
Then he bows down to Juri and extends one of his large fists.  
When he opens it, Juri sees a device similar to the one she has seen Takato toy with.  
"This is now yours." Leomon tells her.  
Nodding, Juri takes it, realizing that she has now become another player in the fight for the world.  
  
The group had been joined by Ruki later.  
Ruki has been surprised that "Takato's silly girlfriend" has become a Tamer.  
But she has not said anything else. Which has been wise. The situation is already complicated enough.  
The three Digimon have soon sent Leomon away to his own hiding place.  
Then they had met inside their command bunker.  
At the moment all three Digimon are kneeling in front of their Lord.  
Having realized that the situation is urgent, he had allowed them to skip the "Hail Culumon!" crap.  
"So you see, my Lord, there is a Digimon claiming to belong to us." Terriermon says.  
"But we know that this has to be a lie, right?" Guilmon asks.  
Lord Culumon nods.  
"Indeed..." he mutters and leans back in his throne.  
  
"This entire operation has been initiated from here." the Lord begins his story.  
"First, there had only been Renamon. The Project had been almost finished..."  
"Until Ruki came..." Renamon hisses, flexing her claws.  
"Right. The girl had blown up the contruct. And you have called me." Culumon says.  
"So there had been only the two of us. Oh what joyous times we spent together..." he continues  
Guilmon and Terriermon stare at Renamon with wide eyes.  
Renamon only blushes and looks down at the floor.  
"I... only did my duties as a loyal servant..." she whispers.  
The Lord chuckles when he sees Renamon like this.  
"However, with my unlimited wisdom I realized that we would need help." he continues.  
Terriermon and Guilmon smile.  
"The times haven't been all that joyous, but the Project proceeded as planned."  
"But you haven't called more reinforcements, have you, My Lord?" Renamon asks.  
"No. I haven't called anybody. And nobody would dare to do so without my order to do so."  
"So Leomon is... working for the enemy." Terriermon concludes.  
  
"I told you the girl would be trouble!" Renamon hisses.  
"Shhh my dear Rena-chan..." Culumon purrs.  
"Rena...CHAN?" Guilmon asks and grins.  
"My Lord, requesting permission to slay Guilmon and sacrifice him to you." Renamon stiffly asks.  
Culumon chuckles, but shakes his head.  
"Watch your back, lizard." Renamon hisses.  
"I always do... Rena-chan..." Guilmon purrs.  
"Tsk. Listen! We won't do anything for now." Culumon orders.  
"Lord Culumon, the girl and the Digimon are endangering the Project!" Terriermon protests.  
Culumon grins, showing rows of sharp teeth.  
"Oh no... Actually, they are helping us more than they could imagine..." he whispers.  
  
"L-Leomon?" Juri timidly asks, looking up at the Digimon; her new partner.  
"Yes, Juri?" he asks back, bowing down slightly.  
"Do you really think that this is going to work?"  
"I think so. So far, everything has worked according to the plan."  
"To be honest, I'm kinda afraid..." the girl admits.  
Leomon chuckles.  
"I can uderstand you. But you are quite safe with me. Safer than 99% of all mankind maybe."  
"But what if I mess up?"  
"Don't worry. You have done a fine job so far. General MetalEtemon has made a wise choice."  
"I hope so, Leomon. I really hope so..." Juri mutters, looking at the oblivious city.  



End file.
